Select Days in October
by wee-me
Summary: October is an important month for the Deetz family and this story chronicles a few important events in their lives.


**Select Days in October**

By Wee-Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of these characters; I simply play with them and put them back as best I can so Mr. Burton, their creator, doesn't notice. I am making no money from this and it's costing me sleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am aware this is not Pieces. (I'll talk about that in my bio soon-ish.) I'm also aware I missed Halloween with this one. Oh well. Just days in the life of the Deetz family, none of them are exactly connected. Read it and enjoy, then let me know what you thought. Thanks in advance for reading.

////\\\\

_The First __Few __October__s_

They met at a Halloween party and in a strange twist of fate for two people so different they were wonderful together. The beautiful witch and the bumbling professor turned out to be the future Mr. & Mrs. Charles Deetz. She was too pretty and he was a bit boring, but they loved each other. He loved business, numbers, and her; and she all things strange and her growing family. Her vague due date of "September or October, hard to tell" got very tiring when it began to seem maybe November would be closer to the truth, until a short time before her favorite holiday a mad rush to the hospital in the middle of the night made their family whole. When Lydia was born everyone could tell she would take after her mother with her pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Mr. Deetz was just excited to have a healthy baby after long months of worry for his wife's health. Mrs. Deetz loved her precious "pixie baby" and from that year on all of October was a celebration of the family she loved so much.

_Halloween Some Time Later_

Mommy told Lydia spooky stories about ghosts and goblins; witches and monsters; and, of course their shared favorite, the fae. It was Halloween and Mommy loved it as much as any kid ever did. They skipped the trick-or-treating crowd to have a girl's-night-in in Lydia's bedroom, where stories were told and treats untouched by strangers' hands were consumed with abandon. Daddy manned the door to hand out candy while he read the paper and while he was sad to not get to join in (he confided to Lydia with a sad face) he was understanding. Both of his girls gave him a kiss before they headed off for their fun and Mommy laughed her special "Daddy is silly" laugh and Lydia's world was perfect. The night was one of the best mother and daughter would ever have. Lydia was content as she fell asleep full and sticky handed listening to Mommy telling her about ghosts she had met, or at least that's what she thinks, much later, Mommy was talking about.

_The Last Halloween for the Whole Deetz Family _

Mom was sick now and there would be no big Halloween do this year. She couldn't get out of bed and Dad wouldn't let Lydia in for more than a half hour at a time because she got so tired. Plus the hospice nurse was creepy and the other one that sat in the corner was weird as well (no one else paid her any mind, but Lydia thought she should quit smoking in Mom's room- the cloud was so thick you couldn't see her face). She didn't want to trick-or-treat and the candy didn't taste right without Mom. Dad was in their room holding Mom's hand as she cried, she did that a lot at the end and it hurt Lydia that her mother was suffering. That night she heard her mother beg Dad to let Lydia in for a while longer, but Charles was adamant about keeping the impending loss away from her. He meant well, but it would be years before Lydia could forgive him for keeping her mother from her and Mom seemed hurt for the rest of the short time they all had left together. The only blessing seemed to be that she lasted into November so that October was somewhat spared of the hurt of Mom's loss.

_The First Halloween for the New Deetz Family_

It was the first October with Dad's new wife, Delia, and it was miserable. The first few without Mom had been hard, but this one with Delia trying to take Mom's place was worse by leaps and bounds. She had already taken down all the photos of her predecessor and redecorated, but she went too far by trying to horn in on Halloween. It was the first time that Lydia yelled at her step-mother and the first time Charles shook his head at Lydia before going to comfort a crying Delia. The art pencils on her desk weren't there before but she thanked the air and began to draw (she missed a tiny squeak that was her "you're welcome). Drawing would become her escape from the motherless world that October stretched into from that year on. It wouldn't come to Lydia until years later that Delia honestly meant no harm; she was just a ditz of the highest order. It would never take away the sting of the woman's actions, but she did understand and was saddened by her self-involvement.

_The First Halloween in the Maitland/Deetz Home_

It is the first year with the Maitlands and things are still a bit odd between the newly minted family members. Lydia heads to bed early as is her custom now on the day, despite urgings from all four of her parentals. She lies on her bed and talks to her mother, staring up at the huge red dress over her bed. She only briefly considers calling Betelgeuse which is better than the first few months after he was eaten. When her bed dips next to her she is surprised, but not enough little girl is left in her to hope it is her mother come back to her. Juno, in her ever impeccable suit and sturdy shoes, is sprawled casually next to her as if they often lie around girl talking like this. Lydia shrugs, life is bizarre.

"I didn't call him and I'm not going to, if that's why you're here."

"I know kiddo. Good thing too, nights like this the walls are thin and messages carry over even faster. I just had some time free and thought I'd come check in with you. You doing anything special?"

"I don't really celebrate anymore, not since Mom died. It's not the same, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Well why don't we just talk for a while, hmm?"

Even if it is pity that has brought her here Lydia is glad to have Juno with her tonight. They chat for hours and it is good for both of them. Lydia falls asleep contented for the first time on Halloween since her mother passed on listening to Juno talk about ghosts she has known. It isn't the same as it was with her Mom, but it's still good. Maybe they can do this again next year. And just before she drifts completely off to dreamland she whispers an "I love you" to her mother through the thinned walls.

////\\\\

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Yeah, they just end, I did say they were just days in their life. Please review, means a lot to me when you do.


End file.
